Sterile
by Amanda-Hime
Summary: LEMON Orihime lays awake one night thinking about Ulquiorra and the mess that she has gotten herself into falling in love with him. Beginning Is Angsty But It Ends In Fluff. Orihime/Ulquiorra
1. Sterile

Sterile

Orihime/Ulquiorra

She was quiet as she lay down on the plainly colored sofa, her back turned away

from the harsh unforgiving moonlight of the Hueco Mundo moon. She had been in this lifeless room for days doing nothing but going over her past life in her mind, trying to forget where she currently was and who she was longing for. His name was Ulquiorra. He was a cold, silent, deadly foe who took orders from the biggest threat to the world. And she was in love with him.

When she had first arrived she hated him. She had always thought that she herself was incapable of such hate, however something about him had brought a deep hate that had risen from her immediately. On most days she would usually stare out her window at the warped moon that never changed and daydream about Ichigo; however that soon changed when she started looking forward to meals and the chance to see him. She always ate silently, obediently while staring at him through her downcast eyelashes.

White, pure sterile that was what she saw when she looked at him, pure perfection at its uttermost peak. He was a god that she couldn't touch couldn't hold and that was what she hated the most about Los Noches. The fact that he had taken her out of her bright, innocent, delusional life and had shown her something real.

The fact that the good guys didn't always win, love didn't always conquer all and being brave didn't account for anything. He had ripped out her thoughts of Ichigo falling in love with her, them getting married, having kids, and eventually dying together in there old age. All of that seemed stupid now and she could almost, almost laugh at herself for her naïve ways.

Although he was hard to read, if you really looked hard you could see the tightening of fists in his pockets whenever Aizen wanted to talk with her privately, or the way he turned his back to her whenever she smiled at him as though shielding himself away from the temptation that was her.

Everyone here said that she was a monster, a god; but if she was a god why couldn't she wish that he held her at night, that he could save her from this hell that he himself called home. She knew that her feelings were reciprocated, that he too felt the same way that she did. However whenever she asked him about it his back always stiffened and he always had the same stoic, prerecorded answer

"This is nothing more then an order; do not take it as such"

And every time she heard it, her heart imploded. She always worried about him when he left, she always thought that this might be the last time she saw him and that was what made her heart hurt the most. That gut ranching feeling you get when you think you're late or when you think that you lose something, although it is magnified ten fold. She thought it was funny when she had hated him more then anyone in her life and then had pulled a complete stop and fallen in love with him.

She jumped when she felt more then heard the door open and turned around slowly already knowing who was there.

"Orihime"

* * *

Hey everyone I hope that you enjoyed this. I whipped it up in half an hour it's just a short piece that I needed in order to qualify to be a Beta-Reader :P.

SOOO If Any needs a Beta-Reader I am now available :)

I am also thinking about continuing this and doing another three chapters which will be in this order: Ulquiorra's point of view, Lemon, and then a very satisfying conclusion.

Tell me what you think okay?

Thanks Again,

Amanda-Hime

Also check out some of my other stories and REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!

:P


	2. Inevitable

Inevitable

Orihime/Ulquiorra

He stared listlessly at the door of her room. He felt stupid; disgusted with himself that he was hesitating. That this small piece of wood was keeping him from what he wanted and that she was causing all of this. His life had always been simple, clean, and emotionless. However she had changed it all. The moment he had laid eyes on her and a strange feeling had crept up into his gut he should have known. He should have known that she would be his downfall and that he wouldn't care one bit about it.

For the first time in his life he had looked forward to the darkened hell called Hueco Mundo only because she was there. She was everything he was not; warm, kind, shy, and alive. She stuck out like a sore thumb her golden tresses and her big, innocent grey eyes filled with emotion in stark comparison to everything else that was Los Noches.

She didn't desearve to be here she was living, breathing, incapable of killing and yet as much as he didn't want her to be here, to see all of this death and destruction that he called life he knew that he couldn't exist without her. He knew about her feelings, he knew that she too felt the same way as he. This knowledge had been known the moment he had looked at her and she had blushed, it started in the apples of her cheeks and had traveled down her neck; causing her to apologize and stutter while looking down at the suddenly interesting floor.

Orihime. The name that encompassed her beauty she was certainly a princess. Her name haunted him when he lay down at night on his cold sheets longing for them to be heated by her lying next to him. The smell that was uniquely her always seemed to follow him even if he was miles away from her.

He slowly brought a hand up to touch the door, feeling her comforting reiatsu seeping through the surface longing to be set free. She was the hardest thing to figure out. Even though he was a genius who was currently ranked as the fourth espada there was nothing more taxing, more time consuming then figuring out how she ticked. He knew how much she cared about her friends and that although she stated that she was loyal to Aizen he knew what her goal was and that right after she accomplished it she would not hesitate to go back to the way her life was before.

He lifted his hand away, instead bracing it to open the door. If what he had thought out was inevitable, that she would eventually leave him then there was no point he would savor everything that was Inoue Orihime and hopefully when she did end up walking through the threshold and back to normalcy he would not regret a thing.

He swiftly applied pressure to the door as it swung open slowly, the object of his turmoil on the other side. He drunk in her smell as it assaulted his nostrils and whispered

"Orihime"

* * *

WELLL Hello everybody again :P. Here is the second part which is Ulquiorra's point of view. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LEMON :). I hope that everybody enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.

Again I am now a Beta-Reader and I offer my services everywhere (check out my profile for more info).

Also you can always check out my other stories AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.

No seriously your reviews make my world go around

Thanks again,

Amanda-Hime


	3. Perfection

Perfection

Orihime/Ulquiorra

"Orihime"

She gasped as he was suddenly standing before her, his clean yet masculine scent mixing in with the stale air that was Los Noches. She looked up meeting his eyes, which were darkened and held a mix of emotions that she couldn't decipher.

"Ulquiorra…"

She whispered reaching forward and grabbing the front of his robes, bunching them up. He reached down placing his hands behind her neck pulling her closer, his breath whispering against her lips; teasing her. He finally pulled her closer capturing his lips with hers, biting her lower lip begging for entrance. She complied numbly opening her mouth to meet his fevered kisses in a frenzy of breathlessness they finally broke apart.

She slowly opened her hooded lids as she reached up to touch his cheek, leaning forward her chest hit his comfortably while she settled into the cozy curve of his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, while pushing her slowly towards the side of her bed. He leaned his head down taking in her sweet light strawberry scented and raking his fingers through her honey locks.

She sighed contently as she felt her back lightly touch the surface of the bed. He trailed his hands down the front of her dress, cupping her breasts through the flimsy material. She moaned in approval as she arched her back into his waiting hands. He slowly unhooked the front of her shirt as it was drawn off of her heating body. Instantly the chill from the room created goose bumps and her nipples hardened. He stopped dipping his eyes to look at her splayed underneath him.

She meet his eyes, slowly leaning up to take off the top of his robes. Her hands played with his chest as she took in his muscular yet petite figure, and the inked in 4 on the left side of his chest. She changed positions as she bent down to settle her mouth on his branded number.

"Don't" He whispered tilting her head back up to meet his eyes. Before she could answer he had pushed her down again while slowly undoing the rest of her dress. In an instant she was left in nothing but her underwear, the light whishing sound of her dress connected with the floor met her ears. He stared at her, ingraining every inch of her flawless body into his memory.

She blushed shyly lifting her arm to cover her cleavage, and squirming under his intense stare. He pulled her hand away capturing both hands above her head, as he lowered himself to delicately suckle her breast. Feelings instantly exploded in the pit of her stomach. She was increasingly aware of the dull throb that was growing between her legs and the wetness that was slightly dampening her panties.

She moved under him, trying to grind her hips into his; while becoming aware of the hardness in his pants. He stopped himself, lightly trailing his fingers down the valley of her chest; eventually meeting the top of her underwear. Agonizingly slowly he sunk his finger into her warmth. She was extremely tight and he hesitated. Did he have the right to take her innocence? Or should he stop right now? He started to pull his finger out when she gave a slight cry.

"Don't stop" she said urging him to continue, while pressing her lower half into his palm. He leaned down capturing her lips in his as he slowly slinked her panties off. There she was in all of her glory, and this moment would forever be with him. Orihime was under him sweat glistening off every pore of her body, her hair slightly askew with a light blush on her cheeks; the light smell of sex surrounded them, enveloped them.

He pulled back to slip of the rest of his clothes, when Orihime sat up to help him. Together they deftly pulled the remainder of his clothes off. She pulled him down as the shock of skin to skin contact hit them both. She looked down at the insistent throbbing against her leg and felt light headed. That was supposed to fit in there? She wondered amazingly. She didn't have time to drift off in thoughts as Ulquiorra's voice cut through the silence

"Are you ready" he said gasping, his little bit of self control leaving him as he tightened his grasp on her hips. She only nodded mutely as he slowly pushed into her. Pain exploded in her abdomen a deep insistent ache that consumed her whole. She opened her mouth to let out a small scream when Ulquiorra's mouth met hers. She was painfully tight he thought as he borrowed his head in her neck breathing in her sweat.

"Go on" she whispered through the unique mix of both pain and pleasure. He slowly started moving against her, his slow thrusts soon being met by whimpers and gasps as her fingernails raked red trails down his back. His speed increased as he felt his lower half tighten, he felt her walls start to spasm which was followed by a cry as she was hit with wave after wave of bliss. He stopped as he slumped forward lying on her chest, himself still inside her as both of there bodies were wracked with the after effect of there orgasm and inconsistent wheezes. He pulled himself out of her as he turned to move behind her wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Ulquiorra" she sighed as she turned around to look into his eyes. "I love you" she said her words rushing out of her mouth. She didn't know what to expect as a slow smile graced his lips.

"Thank You" he said leaning down to whisper into her ear. "I love you too, you troublesome girl". Tears filled her eyes and trailed down the surface of her cheeks, he whipped her tears away as she turned around.

"Goodnight Ulquiorra"she said as a stifled yawn escaped her mouth.

"Goodnight Orihime" he said lazily as he drifted off with the smell of her strawberry shampoo calming his soul.

* * *

WOW That was hot wasn't it:P I hope that you enjoyed it. I had to change the rating to M sinceI added this chapter but oh well. Theepilogue of this story will hopefully be up tomorrow afternoon and I want to thank everyone who read it.

WellI guess that's all for now and remember REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. :)

Thanks,

Amanda-Hime


	4. Normalcy

Normalcy

Orihime/Ulquiorra

Orihime walked down the hallway of the sixth division building. She had heard that Ulquiorra was finally back from a four month round up mission to gather up the last remaining arrancar in Hueco Mundo along with Rukia and Zaraki-Taicho. Life sure had been interesting as in the last five months as all hell had broken lose. Shortly after her and Ulquiorra's passion filled night she had been plagued with an odd stomach illness. She had been throwing up all the time and the only thing that she could keep down was tea. Aizen had found out and had ordered a head to toe evaluation, in which she had found out that she was indeed pregnant.

She had somewhat suspected since all of her symptoms were reminiscent of what she had leaned in health class. She had been depressed for days after in which she had been hounded by Aizen, Gin, and Tousen to try and figure out who the father was. Ulquiorra had been surprised by her discovery and had stayed with her non stop sometimes doing small things for her like fluffing her pillow or bringing her an extra blanket, the whole time still exuding his cold personality.

A month after she had found out soul society had invaded Los Noches, and had won just barely. Among the dead were Chad, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Ukitake. She had never been more exhausted in her life. She had worked relentlessly bringing them back to there former glory, afterwards passing out into Ulquiorra's warm forearm. She had woken up in the fourth division building alone and scared. She had quickly ran out of her room trying to sense Ulquiorra's comforting reiatsu, she had been found 10 minutes later and brought to the captain meeting room.

All of the captains and lieutenants had been present, albeit some injured. She had been told that they had detained two of the espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ulquiorra Schiffer and had kept them alive since they had held no intent in killing shinigami from Aizen's orders. Shortly after they had heard her side of the story, while leaving some details out they had ordered them both free on the terms that they would work with Sereitei and abide by there rules.

She herself had been working on becoming a substitute shinigami like Ichigo and had been excelling although when her trainer the ever lazy Kyoraku-Taicho had found out that she was carrying a child she had been put on maternity leave. It had taken her 2 months to get anybody to talk to her since they still somewhat viewed her as a traitor, things were not as great as they might seem.

She turned a corner and finally arrived at the debriefing room. She could hear Ulquiorra's comforting monotone voice seep through the wall and calm her soul. She sat down as daintily as a 5 month pregnant woman could and waited. Finally Ulquiorra walked out, somewhat surprised about her presence.

"Hey" she said pushing herself off of the chair and into his arms. Hn was his reply as he wrapped his arm around her loosely. She looked back seeing Rukia staring at her with mixed emotions and felt her heart drop.

"Hold on" she exclaimed prying his arm off her and walking back to where Rukia was standing. He leaned against the wall waiting for her, while giving Rukia a death look.

"Rukia… I'm so sorry" she murmured tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Inoue, It's O-" she didn't have time to finish his sentence when she stopped her.

"NO it's not okay! I hate that whenever I see you Ichigo, Ishida, or Chad you guys always try to avoid me … I'm sorry okay, I would never take back what happened between me and Ulquiorra it's just that I want us all to still be friends without you thinking so lowly of me" she finished taking in a big breath and shaking. She grabbed her crushing her to her chest and squeezing her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Inoue, it's just that I don't know how to take it I'm so sorry. I keep on thinking if I had done something else this might not have happened an-" Rukia stuttered through tears.

"But it's okay; I love Ulquiorra I love that I'm having his child" Orihime said rubbing Rukia's hair. She pulled away as she felt Ulquiorra starting to grow impatient. She stopped scratching her head embarrassingly.

"Inoue… maybe we could all meet up sometime and have dinner" Rukia said sheepishly looking at Ulquiorra.

"Sure" Orihime declared giving a thumbs up while turning to walk away. She felt Ulquiorra's arms wrap around her again as they walked away together, to start there new life.

* * *

Ehhh i'm not too sure I like the way that this epilogue turned out :( and that my friends is whyI only write one-shots. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and the somewhat crappy ending didn't ruin it for you. 

remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW

Thanks again,

Amanda-Hime


End file.
